Food graters are generally known for grating, cutting and/or slicing food. The common example of a food grater is a cheese grater that is used to grate a block of cheese into small shredded cheese pieces.
Manual food graters require a user to hold the piece of food (directly or using a holder) against the grating surface. Forces are applied to the food while the food is grated to ensure that sufficient grating occurs. One force component directs the food toward the surface of the grater and another directs the food toward the grater blade(s). The texture and/or density of the food item will affect the way the item is grated and certain types of food require more force to be placed upon them to achieve sufficient grating. The application of such forces can cause several problems in the grating process including irregular grated food pieces, tiredness of the user and physical changes to the food item being grated, for example cheese being squashed as it is forced against a grating surface.
It is therefore advantageous to provide a food grater that allows a user to grate food items of different physical characteristics without having to apply a great amount of force on the food item.